One Heart's Will
by Firniswin
Summary: While treating to his friend’s needs, Glorfindel speaks to Aragorn of his role in this war and what it means, but willing the ranger to listen is a lot harder than he made it out to be.And will Sam learn to trust their guide?


One Heart's Will

By Firniswin

Rating: PG (For a bit of blood, just owies and stuff)

Disclaimer: None of it belongs to me! It all belongs to Tolkien!!!!!

Characters: Glorfindel, the four hobbits, Aragorn, and Asfaloth

Summary: While treating to his friend's needs, Glorfindel speaks to Aragorn of his role in this war and what it means, but willing the ranger to listen is a lot harder than he made it out to be.And will Sam learn to trust their guide?

Spoilers and Warnings: Some from FotR, the book. Not the movie! And a little pain and angst, of course. 

A/N: Ok, I am really hoping this turns out. I LOVE Glorfie! He is like my hero!!! So you can imagine how upset I was when I found out about his part being stolen by that *mumbles*Annoying she-elf!!! Anyhow, here is a little reason on why Glorfindel stopped the traveler's trek through the woods. May be considered slightly AU, but I do not call it that. 

Enjoy! Please just correctional criticism, no nit-picking please! And no flaming!!! Any flames will be completely ignored! Thank you for your patience, now onto the story. 

****

~* One Heart's Will *~

The mid-day sun seeped through the green and yellow trees, playing games on the golden blonde head that moved swiftly beneath.

Asfaloth followed steadily behind his master, nickering softly, his small burden leaning weakly against his powerful white neck.

The blonde's head swiveled 'round, blue eyes thoughtful as he sought out the other travelers, that walked slowly behind him.

He smiled softly as his eyes came to rest upon the ranger that followed.

Aragorn was walking behind the other three hobbits, or rather trying to walk.

The man's eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep and under his usually bright silver eyes, dark circles could be seen. So dark that he almost looked as if he had two black eyes.

"_Daro_." he commanded the white steed softly, treading on his light feet he stopped the weary halflings and walked up to his obviously over-tired friend.

So weary was he, that Aragorn had not heard the elf's footsteps, which he normally could and did. 

Looking up, he tried to smile, but by the look on Glorfindel's face he could tell that it had not been a smile.

"_Estel? Are you alright_?" the elf asked in elvish worriedly, the fear for his old friend showing through the cracks. "You look pale." he said in common.

Shaking his head, but finding that unkind movement to his head, he stopped. "Yes Glorfindel, I am fine." Aragorn left it at that, refraining from hugging his sore, wounded arm to his chest.

But Glorfindel did not miss the clouded look in Estel's silvery eyes.

He would not take this answer, he grabbed Aragorn gently by the arm and pulled the man to a log nearby. 

He turned back to the hobbits and watched them for a moment studying their tired and disheveled forms, all three were breathing heavily and looked very tired. He smiled as they looked at one another in confusion, as if to say: 'What is he doing? Crazy elf.'

"Rest for now, Strider is wounded and needs some rest." Glorfindel turned back to his friend, but a soft voice halted him and he turned to look into two green worried eyes.

"Will Strider be all right? Not that I am too worried or nothin'," the little red haired one said softly, he was chubbier than the rest and he held a sort of dirtier look, as if he was of no nobility. "It's just, well I wouldn't want him to die, seeing as he is our guide an' all."

The elf smiled gently and pointed to the white horse who had stepped to the side and was standing still so as not to jar it's rider anymore than necessary. 

"No Samwise. I am sure he will be just fine. Go and rest beside my horse and your friend. We will leave once everyone has rested some."

They all sat down on the roadside, opening bags and handing mushrooms around, not forgetting Frodo, they talked quietly about their two guides.

Aragorn tried his hardest not to yawn as the blonde elf set to work.

Rolling up Estel's tunic sleeve he looked at the makeshift bandage that was wrapped tightly around the man's strong upper arm as well as one tied round his lower arm from his elbow to his wrist.

Both were bloody and torn, the elf removed one and stared at the bruised and bloody gash in the ranger's arm; the jarring walk had made it start to bleed again.

"Estel? How did this happen?" he asked as he ran over and reached into Asfolath's saddle bags for some medical supplies.

"Some men, in Bree, thought I had something of their's." he explained round a yawn.

The balrog-slayer nodded as he returned with a small load of bandages and a water skin. 

"Men can be possessive at times."

This caused Aragorn to snort as his tired body began to slip from the log; he fell onto the solid ground.

"Greedy, dissolute, mongrels." he growled.

"Aragorn?!"

The ranger's eyes shot up to the glaring face of his father's oldest advisor. That face had been in his childhood so many times, when he would not take a bath, when he would do horrible on a history test and not care. Or when he did something wrong. 

He smiled and chuckled, Glorfindel smiled back at his friend and began to put ointment on his wound.

This stopped the laughter from the human and turned it to a hiss.

"I am sorry, Glorfindel, it's just- seeing all the horrible people in the world makes my heart stray even farther from my purpose."

The elf nodded, his blonde hair shimmering in the fading sunlight. "I know Estel. _Iston mellon nin_. One can hope that there are no more balrogs to slay."

"Oh Glorfindel, you aren't going to-"

The laughter from the elf startled the hobbits and sent them into another fit of chattering.

"No Strider. I do not plan to leave this world yet, not unless need is dire. And I doubt I would go hunting for the vile creatures anyhow. One lifetime in Mados's Halls is quite enough."

Ever so gently, the blonde elf wrapped the linen tightly around Aragorn's bloody arm. Then, he continued to the other, watching the pain flash in his friend's bright eyes.

"But, back to what you were saying. You must come to terms that some men are evil, some are just confused. You have the privilege of trying to help with their confusion. You can become king Aragorn. I know you do not want that. But I am sorry to say that is what you were born to be, and whether you like it or not, it would be the wiser decision to follow your rightful path someday."

Smiling that man nodded. "I am trying _mellon nin_." he tried to defend his words, but knew that in the end, the elf lord would have his words back at him.

"Well then try harder. I know you can do it. You managed to fall down countless cliff's and survive have you not? Who says you can not be king? Besides," the glint of mirth in Glorfindel's bright blue eyes was interesting. "I seem to remember a certain irate elf lord saying: 'No throne no elven wife.'"

Aragorn nodded softly and chuckled. "Yes, I believe we both share that memory Glorfindel."

The man bit back a cry as the elf finished tying the bandage. 

All his energy spent, Aragorn let his tired body sink slowly against the log and his head lolled to the side a bit. He had stayed awake for near a week now without a wink of sleep and he was too tired. Glorfindel wondered how the man could have stayed up for so many days and fought so hard.

"Sleep Estel." he whispered softly, smiling as the man tried to awaken.

"No. We must leave, Frodo needs tended, I can not...will slow us down."

The elf rubbed the ranger's back to soothe him, and it worked. No longer did he stay awake, Aragorn fell asleep.

Samwise stood up, both Meriodoc and Perigrin had succumbed to sleep.

"Will he be alright?" he asked as Glorfindel covered Strider with his own white cloak.

The blonde elf nodded, he knew that Sam did not quite trust Aragorn yet, he knew that he was watching out solely for his master and no one would get in the way of that. 

"Yes Samwise. Strider just needs a bit of rest, he has done a lot for you all, including giving up his own resting time. He also gave Frodo all the medical supplies he could, he left none for himself, which, had it been orc or Ulaer blade would have been fatal."

Sam nodded softly, understanding what the elf was telling him.

"I know Master Glorfindel. I was just watchin' out for Mister Frodo, that's all. I didn't mean to be rude to Strider."

Glorfindel smiled and smoothed back the hobbit's red/blonde hair. His touch had the wanted affect.

Sam's body gave way to weariness as well and he crumpled, but did not hit the ground. The balrog-slayer had caught him before he could. Placing the young hobbit next to his even younger friends, the elf smiled and sat himself down on a boulder near the rode side.

The last of the sun's rays beamed down onto his proud form as he watched over the small camp, nothing would bother the sleepers this night, not while he, Glorfindel of Gondolin, the balrog -slayer stood watch. He would not let anything disturb their sleep.

~FINIS~ 

Ok, so their is the story that I wrote so I could write another story with a lot of GLORFIE in it!!!! Hope you liked it, and I will update the other stories soon as I can!!!! :) Thanks and please review!!! No flames!!!!!


End file.
